bulletrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Start Talking
Start Talking is the debut album by Bulletrain, released on the 24th of October 2014. The fact that an album was on the way was first revealed on the band's MySpace page on the 6th of July 2010.Samples from Polar Studios is up!, Myspace.com The album was believed to be recorded and released in 2011Rockhistoria!, Rockspot.seDebutalbum hägrar för Bulletrain, Hd.seBULLETRAIN'S LOOKING FOR A NEW SINGER., Myspace.combulletrain, Bulletain's looking for a new Singer., Facebook.com but since Robert Lindell left the band in February that very year and due to the fact that Mattias Persson broke his arm in May 2011 the band decided to postpone the recordings. Instead they decided to start recording yet another EP called What's Left Behind, which was later cancelled. The first real sign of that Start Talking was in the making occurred on the 4th of December 2010 when the songs "All for One", "Nothin' but Trouble" and "Start Talkin'" were announced.Always look on the bright side of life!, Rockspot.se "Nothin' but Trouble" and "Start Talkin'" were recorded on the 8th of January 2011 and "All for One" was also recorded that very month.Done recording Eat me raw and Bad little boy today!, Facebook.com These were the last recordnings with Robert Lindell before he left the band the following month. On the 12th of May 2011 the song "Sixteen Seasons" was released and it featured the new singer Redas J. Davis.New singer found and new demo online at Myspace, Openingact.seVisit our Facebook group and listen to our new demo with Our new singer!, Myspace.com On the 28th of September the same year the band confirmed that a new EP, called What's Left Behind, was to be recorded. On that day the band announced that they will start the recording of the EP on the 3rd of October 2011 and that Christofer Björck (keyboardist from the band Titan) will join them in the studio. The band also released the song "Sixteen Seasons" again that same day.Here we go!, Facebook.com Due to some unforeseen reasons the actual recording date of the EP was moved to the 10th of October instead of the 3rd of October. On that day the band also announced that they would work together with the producer Marcus Forsberg at Tweak Studios in Helsingborg.Change of plans!, Facebook.com The recordings were put on hold for a couple of days, beginning on the 19th of October 2011, due to some unforseen circumstances involving a another setback for the band.Hello everybody!, Facebook.com This was the last mentioning of What's Left Behind before the EP was cancelled. On the 31st of December 2011 Bulletrain announced that the recordings would be finished soon afterwardsBetter late than never right., Facebook.com but it is uncertain whether they meant the recordings of the EP or the debut album. On the 30th of January 2012 it was revealed that the band will release their debut album by themselvesHere we go again, on our own!, Bulletrain.blogg.se (previously the band was suppose to release the album through a sublabel to AOR Heaven, called Metal HeavenBULLETRAIN Letar Sångare!, Bandfinder.seBulletrain med på Japanalbum, Hd.se). Other information that was also revealed was that the band is no longer to record in Polar Studios in Stockholm with Chris Laney but rather in Tweak Studios in Helsingborg with producers McGyver and Marcus Forsberg. 25 songs were written for the album, while 13 of them will be on the albumFriday night's a time for romance, Bulletrain.blogg.se, and some of them that will probably be on this album are "All for One", "Start Talkin'", "Nothin' but Trouble", "Sixteen Seasons", "Phantom Pain", "Bad Blood (Outta Love)" and "Joanna's Secret".Tuesday huh?, Bulletrain.blogg.se Bulletrain was finished with the drum recordings by the 12th of March 2012.So. Last night we finished the drum recordings., Facebook.com The drums were being edited on the 23rd of March and the band was hoping to record the bass sound during late March-early April.Springbreak!, Bulletrain.blogg.se On the 17th of May Bulletrain was recording the bassRecording some bass for the album ;), Facebook.com and in late June the guitar sound was recorded.Guitar workshop tonight., Facebook.comGetting everybody ready for some kickass guitarrecordings today!, Facebook.comFinally about six years later we will start recording guitars!, Facebook.com The band announced on the 11th of September 2012 that they had parted ways with Davis, who instead would focus on his new project called Big Time. Bulletrain also mentioned that they were halfway through the recording of their debut album but that they still missed the vocal part.It's time for us to break the silence., Facebook.com In November 2012 the band continued working in the studio and they also recorded some acoustic guitar that very month.Cold as fuck acousic studiosession today., Facebook.comKilling it in The studio., Facebook.com On the 14th of April 2013 it was announced that Bulletrain would be back at Tweak Studios to listen through the recorded material and that they soon also would add the singing.söndagens första session klar!, Facebook.com On the 15th of June 2013 Bulletrain had their first live concert in over a year and it was held at The Tivoli in Helsingborg. During this concert a new singer was present and his name was Sebastian Sundberg.First gig in over a year and the first gig with our new vocalist Sebastian Sundberg!, Facebook.com On the 6th of September 2013 the band uploaded a picture to Instagram of Sundberg in the studio using the hashtag #starttalkin, possibly meaning that he was recording the vocals for the song "Start Talkin'" on that day.Another day in the studio!, Instagram.com On the 4th of December 2013 Bulletrain announced that in the coming week they would travel to Stockholm to meet the producer duo RamPac (Johan Ramström and Patrik Magnusson) and to finish their debut album. The band started their recording on the 9th of DecemberFirst day in the studio has reached its end!, Facebook.com and it ended on the 14th of December.This is how we roll Grottjonas is rising and Matt in a silent room!, Facebook.comAnd Then We're DONE!!!!!!, Facebook.com On the 31st of December 2013 Bulletrain announced that their debut album would be released during 2014.We wish you all a Happy New Year!, Facebook.com On the 16th of February 2014 the band announced that the album would be sent to mixing shortly afterSitting and listening to our debut album., Facebook.com and on the 31st of May the same year Bulletrain wrote that their album is done and is ready to be released.Seven Likes from 1400 likes!!, Facebook.com On the 25th of August 2014 the band announced the name of the album together with a music video for the song "Out of Control", directed by Robin Jansson.You have been waiting too long for new music from us!, Facebook.com The cover and also samples of three songs that were to be included on Start Talking were announced on the 27th of August.Curious about how our album will sound like?, Facebook.com The next day Bulletrain announced the release date of the album.Debut album Oct. 24, Facebook.com Track listing # "Nothin' but Trouble" # "All for One" # "Dark Days (Dark Nights)" # "From the Bottom of My Heart" # "Even With My Eyes Closed" # "Start Talking" # "Out of Control" # "Phantom Pain" # "Bad Blood (Outta Love)" # "Dicing With Death" # "Take Me to the Sun" # "Joanna's Secret" Previous track listing The band want the album to contain somewhere between 10–11 songs. The remaning 2–3 songs they record for the debut album will be released as bonus songs on the Japanese edition of the album, if such an edition ever is released. A poll about which songs to put on the album was added to the band's website during the summer of 2010. The songs to choose from was as follows: * Based on 231 votes, at the 19th of August 2010. On the 26th of March 2012 Bulletrain uploaded a picture on Instagram with some of the tracks from the album and those mentioned were: *"All for One" *"Joanna's Secret" *"Nothin' but Trouble" *"Out of Control" *"Phantom Pain" *"Sixteen Seasons" *"Start Talkin'" On a worksheet uploaded by the band on the 27th of September that year the following songs were mentioned: *"Take Me to the Sun" *"All for One" *"Start Talkin'" *"Sixteen Seasons" *"Nothin' but Trouble" *"?nder Season" (a song previously not mentioned) *"Bad Blood (Outta Love)" *"Bad Little Boy" *"Dicing With Death" *"Joanna's Secret" *"Even With My Eyes Closed" *"Out of Control" *"Phantom Pain" *"Eat Me Raw" Reviews Notes Category:Albums/singles